Aku, Kamu, dan Bintang
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: DEDICATED FOR HTNH SY! Waktu terus berdetak, meninggalkan jejak-jejak yang akan menyatu menjadi kenangan sementara hembusan napas manusia kian memendek. Warning : Inside. RnR/Concrit, please?
1. Chapter 1

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

Aku, Kamu, dan Bintang

A NaruHina Fanfic

Dedicated for NHTD Second Year, 7th July 2011

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

_**WARNING : AU, OOC, Misstypo.**_

I hope you enjoy this story

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

**~0O0~**

"_Anak anda menderita penyakit Hyperthropic cardiomyopathy, pak. Adanya penebalan pada dinding ventrikel menyebabkan jantung anak anda tidak boleh mengalami banyak tekanan. Salah satu contohnya adalah anak anda tidak boleh merasakan suatu perasaan yang berlebihan. Entah itu terlalu senang atau terlalu sedih. Jantung anak anda tidak stabil, pak. Segala hal dapat memicu kematiannya." Ucapan dokter itu bagaikan palu godam yang menghantam tubuh laki-laki paruh baya itu. Tangannya gemetar memegang hasil pemeriksaan jantung putrinya. Deretan-deratan angka, simbol dan istilah-istilah kedokteran itu tak berarti lagi baginya. Anaknya mengidap penyakit. Titik. Anak yang diharapkan dapat menjadi penerusnya kini menderita penyakit yang bahkan tak pernah ia dengar namanya._

"_Jadi, Dok?" Pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, laporan pemeriksaan yang dipegangnya mengerut oleh tekanan yang bersumber dari kegelisahan hati seorang ayah. Tubuh yang tegap walaupun sudah renta itu mencoba tegar, seluruh harapannya ia gantungkan pada ucapan dokter itu kemudian._

"_Anak anda bisa menjalani terapi obat, apabila terapi ini tidak berhasil, bisa kita lakukan pembedahan." Ada sinar harapan yang begitu kentara pada wajah pria itu, "Namun," dokter itu melanjutkan,"Hal ini tidak dapat mengurangi resiko kematian..."_

_Harapan itu redup, sekalipun ia tidak mati. Sekalipun dioperasi, tidak ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh. Dokter itu mulai berkata-kata lagi, namun pria itu hanya mendengar gemuruh badai di telinganya. Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak kematian istrinya, pria itu merasakan kepedihan. Kepedihan yang teramat sangat. Setelah istrinya, kini anaknya pun akan diambil. Harapan mengenai masa depan yang ia rangkai dari bawah sampai ke puncak jatuh satu per satu. Gugur seperti dedaunan di musim gugur yang menguning kemerahan. Semerah hatinya yang kini berdarah-darah. Tuhan... mengapa bukan aku saja yang menderita, pikirnya. Anaknya... anaknya masih begitu belia untuk menanggung bebas seberat itu._

"_Jadi, Tuan Hiashi... bagaimana?" tanya dokter berambut pirang itu menarik sang pria kembali pada kehidupannya._

"_Apanya?" tanya Tuan Hiashi, pemikir intelek itu mendadak menjadi seperti orang dungu, menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya tampak bodoh._

"_Penawaran rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. jadi, anda bisa membiarkannnya tinggal di rumah sakit ini untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif. Ini juga untuk menjaga perkembangan psikologis anak anda, agar ia tidak..." _

"_Aku terima. Rawat dia selama mungkin di rumah sakit ini, jangan biarkan bayang-bayang penyakit itu mendekatinya. Jangan biarkan..."_

_Dokter muda itu mengambil beberapa file dari laci mejanya, diberikannya file itu pada Tuan Hiashi untuk dibacanya. Dalam diam, Tuan Hiashi tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan beranjak ke luar dari ruangan serba putih itu. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan ditariknya perlahan, lalu ditutupnya rapat-rapat._

_Tuan Hiashi berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ruang rawat putrinya. Pria yang selalu tampak berwibawa dan tegas itu kini seakan-akan kehilangan sinarnya. Tangan terkepal, rahangnya mengeras mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkamn sang dokter tadi. Dari kaca jendela kamar yang begitu besar, ia melihat putrinya sedang terbaring di sana, tertawa-tawa dikelilingi teman-temannya yang mengelilinginya. Tawa yang begitu ceria dan menampakkan kebahagiaan. Namun pria itu tersadar seketika, tawa yang tadi membuatnya turut tersenyum berbalik menjadi tawa yang mengiris hatinya. Putrinya tak boleh merasakan perasaan yang berlebihan. Apalah itu... putrinya dilarang bahagia..._

_Sejenak, setelah menguatkan dirinya, dipegangnya kenop pintu kamar putrinya, dihelanya napas sejenak, berusaha menenangkan gejolak dalam dadanya. Wajah atau kalau bisa disebut topeng penuh kewibawaan kembali terpasang, dengan begitu ia pun siap bertemu putrinya._

_Atmosfer di kamar 127 itu berubah seketika begitu Tuan Hiashi memasukinya, perlahan tawa itu surut dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Mata opalnya menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah muda yang mengelilingi anaknya itu, sampai matanya tertumbuk pada wajah seorang pemuda bukannya memperhatikan dirinya malah sedang asyik berpandang-pandangan dengan putrinya, begitu erat seerat genggaman tangan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka—yang tampaknya albino— menyadari bahwa akan ada percakapan penting antara ayah dan anak. Segera saja ia mengkomando semua temannya untuk pulang, dengan berbagai macam alasan pun mereka katakan, semua anak-anak muda itu bersiap-siap untuk pulang kecuali satu orang yang tampaknya masih enggan berpisah dari gadis yang sedang terbaring itu._

"_Hoi! Naruto, Ayolah, kitakan harus latihan basket." Ucap seseorang yang bergaya ala _eighties_. Rambut hitam klimisnya berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela._

"_Ya baiklah, Hinata... hmm.. aku pulang dulu yaa." Pamitnya sembari tersenyum_

_Satu per satu teman-teman Hinata meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tinggal lah Hiashi dan putrinya, saling berbagi pandangan dalam diam. Dengan kemantapan yang dibuat-buat, Hiashi beranjak dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur putrinya. Dua pasa mata yang sama persis itu saling bertukar pandangan. Sepasang yang satu memandang penuh ketegasan sementara sepasang lainnya memandang penuh kelembutan._

"_Hinata," Tuan Hiashi membuka percakapan. Dengan susah payah ditahannya badai yang bergolak di hatinya, mencoba berpijak pada wibawa dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang ayah."Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal di rumah sakit ini."_

_**~0o0~**_

**Satu bulan kemudian...**

Dokter Tsunade meremas cangkir kopinya, panas yang menjalar ke tangannya tidak lagi dihiraukannya. Mata _almond_-nya menghujam pada pemuda pirang yang sedang menunduk di depannya. Hiruk pikuk kafetaria rumah sakit seakan menjauh dari telinganya. Pemuda yang dihadapannya terus saja menunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja, yang mungkin—bisa saja— dibantingnya.

Dokter yang berusia 38 tahun itu menghela napas panjang, disandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kafetaria. Ia tahu pemuda yang ada di depannya itu sedang frustasi. Namun ia sangat mengharapkan agar pemuda itu mengerti maksud dari perkataannya barusan.

"Menjauhinya? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada penuh penekanan disetiap kata.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ck, kita tidak sedang belajar tentang tata krama bibi. Sebaiknya cepat katakan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini!"

"Aku minta agar kau tenang, Naruto."

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH TENANG!" bentaknya pada Dokter Tsunade. Tangan kanannya yang terkepal menghantam meja, membuat meja itu bergetar karena kekuatan yang tiba-tiba menimpanya. Mata biru pemuda itu akhirnya balas menatap pada mata Dokter Tsunade."Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah penjelasanmu, mengapa. Mengapa. Aku. Harus. Menjauhi. Hinata."

Hening. Atmosfer yang berat membuat Dokter Tsunade memijat-mijat pelipisnya, tugas-tugasnya sudah sangat banyak, dan sekarang harus ditambah lagi dengan menangani manusia labil yang sekarang ini hampir mengamuk di depannya.

Diteguknya dalam-dalam seluruh isi cangkirnya, ia pejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursinya."Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjauhinya. Itu saja. Aku mohon, ini demi kebaikan kita semua—"

Naruto mendengus. "Hanya? HANYA menjauhinya? Untuk apa hah? Kebaikan macam apa yang kau maksud itu, hah? Aku tahu kau sudah bosan dnegan segala tingkah lakuku yang membuatmu kesal. Aku tahu, tapi... menyuruhku melakukan hal itu? Cih, yang benar saja. Omong kosong!"

"CUKUP!" Dokter Tsunade berusaha untuk tenang. Dengan keadaan yang seperti sekarang ini, ia tidak boleh terbawa emosi. Ia harus tetap tenang. "Kau harus menjauhinya, aku mohon. Kau bisa membuatnya mati..."

"Maksud Bibi apa? Mati?"

Dokter Tsunade menatapnya makin tajam.

"Bibi. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku, aku tidak akan... aku tidak akan menjauhinya, Bibi. Tidak. Tidak untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal ini."

Dokter Tsunade menggeleng pasrah, sementara pemuda yang ada di depannya bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkannya terduduk di sana, dengan secangkir kopi yang telah kosong. Kopi yang sama sekali tidak dinikmatinya.

Sementara itu, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. Ada sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu apa, memberati punggungnya setelah berbicara dengan Bibinya tadi. Hatinya gusar, perkataan Bibinya terus membayang di pikirannya, 'Hinata? Mati? Astaga!'

Berusaha tegar. Mungkin itulah yang sedang ia lakukan. Meski tidak tahu sama sekali tentang apa yang sedang menimpa Hinata, perasaannya memintanya untuk diam saja. Selama ini, secara diam-diam dia mencoba untuk mencari tahu mengenai penyakit yang sedang diidap oleh Hinata. Namun, di bawah komando Dokter Tsunade, sama sekali tidak ada informasi yang bocor keluar. Hinata sendiri pun sama sekali tidak tahu—atau bahkan tidak mau memberitahunya, pikir Naruto— tentang penyakitnya.

Sudah sebulan lebih Hinata dirawat atau lebih tepatnya disebut tinggal di rumah sakit ini. Sejak kejadian pingsannya Hinata di halaman sekolah waktu itu, Hinata mulai menerima perawatan intensif yang menurut Naruto terlalu berlebihan untuk orang yang 'Cuma pingsan'. Dari situlah Naruto berspekulasi, bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Bibinya. Entah apa itu...

~0o0~

Bau obat-obatan menguar di ruangan yang serba putih itu. Diisi oleh keheningan yang sesekali ditingkahi oleh gemerisik angin di luar sana. Seseorang di dalam sana, tengah duduk memandangi jendela kamar yang memberikan pemandangan gradasi langit kelabu kemerah-merahan. Sang surya telah kembali ke peraduannya, sementara setitik demi setitik cahaya mulai berkerlap kerlip di langit yang kian menggelap. Dengan mata putih keabu-abuan miliknya, gadis itu terus memaku pandangannya ke luar, sebuah pandangan yang mencerminkan kerinduan yang teramat sangat. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk membuang beban yang ada di pundaknya. Jemari putih lentiknya menelusuri jarum infus yang menusuk jalan nadinya. Mata indah itu meneduh, pandangan yang berubah sayu itu menyiratkan kesedihan dan juga harapan. Ia buta karena ketidaktahuannya pada apa yang menimpanya, sebulan penuh ia mencari namun tak sedikit pun ia menemukan jawaban mengapa ia harus tinggal di rumah sakit. Berbagai macam spekulasi memenuhi pikirannya, adakah... adakah ayahnya sudah bosan melihatnya menjadi benalu di rumah mereka sampai ia harus diungsikan ke tempat ini? Ada banyak tanya yang memenuhi otaknya sampai-sampai ia muak terhadap dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidka tahu apa-apa, bahkan dengan keadaannya sendiri.

Dilarang ini itu, tidak boleh begini begitu, sebaiknya begini sebaiknya begitu. Ia terkekang dengan semua aturan-aturan yang begitu ketat. Semua perawat dan dokter memperlakukannya dengan baik, namun jiwanya begitu terbelenggu sampai-sampai ia merasa ada tekanan yang selalu membuatnya sesak. Hampir setiap malam aliran tangis membasahi bantalnya, dan dingin menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Kebebasannya direbut...

Ayahnya sendiri bahkan sangat jarang menengoknya, hampir tidak pernah malah sejak ia mulai menempati ruangan ini. Ayahnya hanya datang menyampaikan berita mengenai kebebasannya yang direnggut. Setelah itu... ayahnya hanya sekali menengoknya itu pun tak banyak memberikannya petunjuk tentang apa yang dideritanya. Matanya mulai basah, hatinya bekerja keras membangun tembok-tembok ketegaran yang pada akhirnya akan runtuh juga, dengan diikuti kucuran air mata yang tak akan berhenti sampai ia jatuh tertidur. Sebegitu bencinyakah ayahnya pada dirinya?

Pandangannya berpaling, disekanya setitik bening yang sudah mengambang di batas matanya. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuket bunga mawar merah di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, diraihnya buket bunga itu. Ada sebelas tangkai dalam buket itu, sepuluh mawar sungguhan dan satu mawar buatan tangan. Gadis itu mengambil dan membaca secarik kertas yang terselip di antara tangkai-tangkai bunga itu.

'_**I will love you, until the last rose fades.'**_

_**Naruto.**_

Ada senyum yang tersimpul di bibir gadis berambut panjang itu. Hati yang tadinya dingin perlahan-lahan mencair karena kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Ia terlalu terbuai oleh kesendiriannya senja itu, sampai-sampai ia lupa ada seseorang yang selalu datang membawa tawa untuknya.

"Bodohnya aku..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mengambil mawar buatan itu, dipikirnya baik-baik apa maksud dari pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

Terdengar suara derit pintu yang dibuka, mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari mawarnya. Senyumnya makin merekah dan tak disadarinya rona merah muda menjalari pipinya melihat siapa yang datang di penghujung petang hari ini. Matanya bersinar-sinar bahagia, ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah di hatinya sampai-sampai ia tak sanggup menatap pemuda yang kini ada di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sembari mengecup kening Hinata, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Hinata.

"Baik..." jawab Hinata singkat, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buket bunga yang ada di tangannya. "Naruto, bunganya... emm... t-tterima kasih..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, dielusnyanya telapak tangan Hinata dengan lembut. Tatkala itu, mereka saling memandang dalam diam, ada kalanya jantung mereka berdetak malu-malu, ada kalanya desiran hati mereka saling berpacu dalam irama yang sama. Setiap kali Naruto merasakan kelembutan itu di dalam genggamannya, ia seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Mata opal yang selalu teduh itu acapkali membuatnya lupa akan waktu dan dimensinya. Seolah-olah, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Hinata menangkap ada kilatan aneh di mata Naruto. Pemuda yang selalu tampak tersenyum riang itu kini hanya diam dan termenung di hadapannya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng, mencoba tersenyum kecil untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Hinata.

"Kalau kau sendiri? Kenapa? Wajahmu murung..."

"Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Hinata pelan. Kepalanya makin menunduk. Namun, dengan sigap tangan kanan Naruto mengangkat kembali pandangan itu. Membuat mata mereka berdua saling beradu. Mata Naruto terlihat seolah-olah bertanya 'kenapa?'

"N-nna.. Naruto... aku boleh minta sesuatu tidak?"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Kita... jalan-jalan yuk..." pinata Hinata dengan nada memohon, amtanya menyiratkan keinginan yang begitu kuat. Naruto membuang pandangannya pada langit yang telah sepenuhnya gelap. Narutoteringat kembali percakapan alotnya dengan dokter yang juga bibinya itu. Mau tak mau, ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba membuang beban yang memberati pundaknya.

"Tapi ini kan udah malem, Hinata..." tolak Naruto halus.

"Untuk terakhir kali ini... aja, kamu mau yaa? Pliss? Setelah itu, aku gak minta macam-macam lagi. Satu kali ini aja, Naruto. Satu kali aja aku minta sama kamu. Kamu mau ya?" Hinata makin gencar meminta, kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya dikatupkan di depan wajahnya.

"Naruto... plisss?"

Naruto diam, memandang kosong pada dinding putih tanpa noda yang ada di sampingnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Sebisa mungkin.

"Naruto? Satu kali iniii saja. Setelah itu, aku tiddak akan meminta apa-apa lagi darimu..."

Naruto luluh, ia kalah pada nada yangsarat akan permohonan dan harapan itu. Akhirnya ia mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya

"Aku tanya dokter Tsunade dulu ya, kalau dia ngijinin, kita keluar." Ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Hinata dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Di saat Hinata terus merapalkan doa agar dokter Tsunade mau mengijinkannya keluar, Naruto tengah terperosok pilu di balik pintu kamar rawatnya. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada kayu jati kaya ukiran itu, matanya terpejam sementara rahangnya mengeras akan kebingungan dan keputusasaannya. Ia belum pernah menghadapi Hinata yang memohon-mohon begitu padanya, merengek-engek minta sesuatu. Ia bisa saja mengabulkan permintaan Hinata yang satu itu, tapi bayangan wajah bibinya masih terus menghalangi otaknya untuk berpikir.

Jiwanya bertarung. Hatinya memilih untuk mengabulkan permintaan Hinata, sementara pikirannya mulai dirasuki oleh kata-kata bibinya. Meskipun tadi ia bersikap kurang ajar, tapi ada sebagian dirinya yang mendengarkan perkataan bibinya tadi. Untuk hal-hal yang seperti ini, bibinya tidak pernah main-main. Tapi... begitu melihat keinginan yang ada di mata Hinata tadi, hatinya mulai bimbang.

Bagaimana ini? ia tahu bahwa selama Hinata dirawat di rumah sakit ini, ia belum pernah sekali pun berjalan-jalan keluar. Dan ia tadi benar-benar melihat keinginan yang kuat di mata Hinata. Hati pemuda itu mulai rapuh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia kalah oleh hatinya.

"Bibi Tsunade... maafkan aku." gumamnya sebelum bangkit, memasang wajah penuh ketenangan dan keceriaan dan meraih kenop pintu kembali.

"Hinata sayang, dokter Tsunade ngijinin kok..."

Dan seketika... kamar itu tak lagi suram.

_**To Be Continued**_

YOWW! SELAMAT HTNH Second Yearrrr!

Chimmmmpuuuiiii!

Weitsss...

Narsiezzz dikit gak apa yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing...**_

_**Ever After...**_

*Marah? Goreng aspal. Wakakakak...*


	2. Chapter 2

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

Aku, Kamu, dan Bintang

A NaruHina Fanfic

Dedicated for NHTD Second Year, 7th July 2011

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

_**WARNING : AU, OOC, Misstypo**_

I hope you enjoy this story

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

**~0O0~**

Dengan kehati-hatian yang penuh, Naruto mendudukkan Hinata ke atas kursi roda, mengaitkan impus pada tiang yang terpasang di belakang sandaran kursi roda, dan menyelimuti pangkuan Hinata dengan selimut tebal yang hangat. Udara di luar sedang dingin-dinginnya, namun mereka malah melancarkan aksi pelarian diri—bagi Naruto. Sejak tadi, Hinata tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, gadis pendiam yang satu itu tiba-tiba saja bertranformasi menjadi gadis yang cerewet. Bibir mungilnya tak henti-hentinya berceloteh dan tersenyum. Dan itu semua menunjukkan satu hal, gadis manis itu bahagia. Ia akhirnya bisa merasakan sedikit kebebasan setelah beberapa minggu terkurung dalam ruang yang sarat akan peralatan-peralatan kesehatan ini. Agak lain dengan Naruto karena ia yang tampaknya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan mau tak mau, harus Naruto akui bahwa pelarian mereka ini membuatnya merasa akan ada kemarahan besar malam ini.

"Biarlah, sekali dua kali nenek-nenek gila itu marah-marah..." pikirnya mencoba mengusir bongkahan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menyelubungi hatinya.

Mestakung. Semesta mendukung. Mungkin itulah frasa yang tepat untuk keadaan yang terjadi pada mereka. Suster-suster yang merawat Hinata sedang lengah, Neji belum datang untuk melakukan jengukan rutinnya, sementara ayah Hinata sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri. Mendukung kan?

Dengan satu gerakan pasti, Naruto mendorong kursi roda Hinata, membuka pintu dan membawa Hinata menuju udara bebas. Melewati koridor rumah sakit yang panjang, hanya ada beberapa orang di koridor itu yang tampaknya sedang menunggui keluarga mereka di luar kamar dengan duduk-duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh rumah sakit. Langkah-langkah kaki Naruto besar-besar, namun terlihat seolah-olah ia tenang, padahal sedang terjadi pertempuran yang hebat di dalam hatinya. Rasa kekhawatiran tetap menyelubungi hatinya, kalau-kalau ada suster yang menangkap basah mereka.

"Naruto, kita ke taman yang ada di samping rumah sakit ya. Di sana bagus sekali, ada sungai-sungai kecilnya..." pinta Hinata.

"Baiklah. Ke mana pun Tuan Putri Hinata mau pergi malam ini, Pangeran Naruto siap melayani." Sambut Naruto setengah bercanda.

Tawa Hinata jatuh berderai-derai, sementara laju kursi roda itu kian meningkat.

**~0o0~**

Tak sampai lima belas menit, akhirnya mereka sampai juga pada pandang rumput yang letaknya agak jauh dari rumah sakit. Begitu sampai di sana suara jangkrik langsung menyambut indra pendengar mereka. Samar-samar, angin malam memeluk tubuh mereka. Sejumput-sejumput, ada bunga Edelweiss yang tumbuh liar di tempat itu. Terdengar suara aliran sungai yang lembut dan tenang di ujung padang rumput yang membukit itu. Satu-satu, kerlip bintang terpantul di permukaannya yang beriak-riak, sementara bulan yang saat itu sedang mekar begitu terang malam ini.

Langit sedang cerah malam ini. Dan begitu pula Hinata.

Naruto berhenti mendorong kursi roda itu di tepi jalan setapak. Lalu membantu Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, Hinata memeluk selimutnya, lalu Naruto menuntunnya menuruni pada rumput yang landai itu, mencari pemandangan yang lebih dekat dengan aliran sungai yang mengalir pelan-pelan.

Akhirnya, mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di dekat rumpun bunga Edelweiss yang paling padat. Hinata langsung mendudukkan dirinya, sementara Naruto menyelimuti pangkuannya kembali, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di samping Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang menopang berat tubuhnya ke belakang.

Sejenak, kesunyian membungkus pikiran mereka. Yang ada hanyalah suara nyanyian malam yang merdu malam ini, diiringi irama dari air yang mengalir tenang. Hinata memejamkan matanya, memasukkan banyak-banyak ke dalam ingatannya tentang pemandangan yang indah malam ini. Naruto sendiri malah sedang mengagumi karya arsitektur ciptaan Tuhan yang hidup itu. Pada Hinata, mata sewarna batu safir itu tak henti-hentinya menatap. Wajah cantik itu begitu memikatnya malam ini, dan dengan ditimpa sinar bulan yang keperakan wajah itu kian menampakkan keanggunannya. Anak-anak rambut yang membingkai wajah Hinata tertiup oleh angin yang menghembus di belakang mereka, membawa darah Naruto pada desiran-desiran aneh yang sangat ia nikmati.

Hinata membuka matanya, dan menemukan Naruto tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Mau tak mau, muncul semburat merah tipis di pipinya yang putih itu. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Seketika, Hinata mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, membuat Naruto yang langusng tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya mengunci saat samar-samar napas Hinata menyentuh dagunya. Dengan lembut, tangan kiri Naruto terangkat untuk mengusap-usap rambut panjang Hinata.

"Naruto... terima kasih..." ucap Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma tubuh pemuda itu.

"Untuk apa?" tnaya Naruto pelan.

"Untuk semuanya, Naruto... semuanya."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Hinata. Terima kasih karena telah mau mencintaiku."

Hinata tertawa pelan, memorinya mengajaknya kembali pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat. Kejadian di mana ia tahu, bahwa perasaannya pada Naruto bersambut.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu? Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku waktu itu, rasa-rasanya... aku seperti mau mati saking bahagianya. Ternyata, orang yang selama ini aku cintai juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Iyaa, tapi gara-gara itu pula kau sampai akhirnya harus dirawat di rumah sakit ini." ujar Naruto dengan nada candaannya.

"Tapi aku senang Naruto. Sekali lagi, terima kasih..."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandangi barisan bintang-bintang malam itu. Sebuah lintasan besar berkelok-kelok membelah langit yang pekat malam itu. Seperti kabut putih besar yang di dalamnya bertabur jutaan batu berwarna keperakan. _Milky way_.

"Langit sedang cerah malam ini..." terang Naruto, membuat Hinata turut mengangkat pandangannya, sehingga manik matanya menyapu langit. Hinata berdecak kagum, mata opal itu kini dipenuhi binar-binar cerah.

"Aku... ingin menjadi bintang." ucapnya, yang mungkin ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menjadi bintang Hinata. Bahkan sekarang pun kau sudah menjadi bintangku..."

Hinata kian tersenyum lebar, matanya tak lepas dari langit malam itu.

**~0o0~**

Tangannya berkeringat. Begitu pula wajahnya. Wajah yang selalu tampak tenang itu kini harus dihiasi raut frustasi dan kekhawatiran. Mata yang sewarna madu itu bergerak liar menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan serba putih yang kini tak ada seorang pun di dalamnya. Jantungnya kini berpacu dengan otaknya, memikirkan apa saja yang kira-kira dapat terjadi.

"Aku harus tenang. Harus." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, sepertinya ucapan itu hanyalah kata-kata yang di telan sunyi. Karena bagaimana pun juga, degup kekhawatiran terus membayangi jantungnya. Semua itu berawal ketika suster yang bertugas membawa makan malam di kamar Hinata datang ke ruangannya dengan ekspresi panik. Wanita yang berusia 38 tahun itu langsung saja menghambur ke ruangan tempat pasiennya itu dirawat dan mendapati ruangan itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Sontak, ia menyuruh seluruh perawat yang ada di dekatnya untuk mencari pasiennya. Kemana pun. Dan secepatnya ia harus kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Karena hari ini, ayahnya si pasien akan kembali dari lawatan bisnisnya. Dan ia begitu tahu, bahwa sang ayah... sang ayah sangat tidak menginginkan anaknya tidak ada di hadapannya saat ia datang nanti. Dan dokter berambut pirang sebahu itu tahu konsekuensinya kalau sang ayah tidak melihat anaknya malam ini.

"Shizune! Tolong minta dua—oh tidak lima perawat lagi untuk mencari Hinata. Cepat!" perintahnya pada salah satu suster yang lewat di depan kamar Hinata.

Dokter itu memijat pelipisnya, kalau sampai Hinata belum ditemukan juga. Matilah ia.

"Dokter Tsunade, ada ap—" Pria berambut coklat panjang itu bahkan tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena dokter Tsunade langsung memotongnya perkataannya.

"Hinata menghi—" lang... ujung kalimat itu tertahan dikerongkongan. Tiba-tiba saja atmosfer rumah sakit itu menjadi berubah. Tiba-tiba saja, dokter Tsunade merasa menyesal karena melontarakan kalimatnya yang tidak selesai itu. Ia melontarakan kalimat yang salah pada orang yang salah.

Tuan Hiashi bagaikan tersambar petir, jas hitam yang disampirkan dilengannya melorot jatuh ke lantai. Padahal ia sudah menyelesaikan semua _meeting_nya hari ini hanya untuk bertemu kangen dengan putrinya. Namun bukannya mendapati kabar baik, malah berita buruk yang diterimanya. Mata keperakan itu menatap dokter Tsunade dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Cari dia. Sekarang." Perintahnya dingin.

**~0o0~**

"Langit sedang cerah, tapi tak ada satu pun bintang yang bersinar sangat terang..." gumam Hinata, yang tampaknya berbicara pada diri sendiri

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, matanya semakin awas menyapu seluruh kristal-kristal langit yang bercahaya di atas kepalanya. "Maksudmu?

"Tidak ada yang begitu terang. Malam ini, bulan begitu kesepian..." ucap Hinata lagi.

"Tapi kau tidak akan kesepian Hinata, ada aku..." tukas Naruto, setengah bercanda.

Gadis manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak lagi merasa gugup memandangi wajah pemuda yang ia jadikan sandaran hatinya. Mata pemuda itu sewarna samudra, tajam, namun selalu memancarkan kehangatan dan kesungguhan. Alis yang tajam, rahang yang kokoh, dan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi yang akan makin kentara bila pemuda itu tersenyum. Hinata mengamati Naruto sebaik-baik yang bisa ia lakukan. Menyimpan setiap garis wajah pemuda itu di dalam ingatannya.

Mata biru Naruto menatap wajah Hinata dalam-dalam. Wajah yang putih bak porselen itu bersinar terang dimandikan cahaya bulan yang sedang kesepian. Mata _opal_ itu... mata yang anggun, indah dan penuh kelembutan. mata yang seolah-olah selalu berbicara dengan penuh kelemah lembutan.

Pancaran kata hati. Kata-kata yang tak pernah terucap, cukup dirasakan dan dinikmati alirannya yang pelan. Kata-kata yang mengalun indah ibarat angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Mereka berdua, sedang bertukar kata hati. Hanya mereka yang tahu. Hanya mereka yang merasakan. Dan mereka membiarkan jiwa mereka larut di dalamnya. Berbaur menjadi satu.

Bibir Naruto mengulum senyum, dikecupnya kening Hinata lembut. Dihirupnya aroma lavender yang menguar dari rambut bak sutra itu dalam-dalam. Detik-detik kebersamaan mereka malam ini begitu berharga. Dan ia ingin menikmatinya, seluruhnya, bersama Hinata. Kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat membungkus jiwa mereka. Desiran-desiran darah yang menghangat, dan hati yang seolah-olah mengeluarkan cairan sejuk untuk menyejukkan mereka.

Perasaan Hinata kian besar bahagianya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dirasanya, jantungnya kian berdetak cepat, bahunya naik turun, dan samar-samar napasnya makin cepat. Namun, dengan segala kekuatan ditahannya reaksi tubuh yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia masih ingin bersama Naruto malam ini.

'Biarkan... tolong biarkan... beberapa menit saja.' Pintanya dalam hati.

"Naruto... aku ingin pulang." ucap Hinata pelan. Naruto terkejut, dilepaskannya kecupannya dan ditatapnya wajah Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Kau pasti akan pulang ke rumahmu Hinata."

Namun, Hinata menggeleng. "Bukan, aku ingin pulang ke rumahku yang sebenarnya..."

Naruto mengernyit.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Disandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Naruto, yang membuat Naruto secara refleks memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Napas gadis itu memendek, mata lembut itu mulai meredup.

"Naruto, aku pamit ya..." matanya menutup perlahan-lahan.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Hinata..." tukas Naruto, menganggap bahwa Hinata sedang meracau. Namun, tak ada respon dari Hinata. Bahkan, dia tidak lagi merasakan hembusan napas Hinata di dadanya. Begitu pula tangan gadis itu, mulai mendingin.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto, lalu menelungkupkan wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Hi—Hinata? Hinata? Hinata! Bangun... Hinata!" Naruto mengguncang pelan bahu gadis itu, ditepuknya pipi Hinata, namun gadis itu tetap tidak membuka matanya.

Naruto langsung disergap hawa ketakutan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi ia segera menggendong Hinata kembali ke rumah sakit.

**~0o0~**

PLAK!

Perih...

Suara tamparan menggema di koridor rumah sakit. Semua orang yang ada di koridor itu langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Seorang pria paruh baya tengah menatap geram pemuda pirang yang baru saja ditamparnya itu. Mata pria itu nyalang melihat pemuda itu, sementara objek yang dilihatnya enggan menatap matanya. Tangan pria itu terkepal erat, napasnya naik turun, kekesalannya naik menjadi kemarahan bahkan hanya karena melihat sosok itu di hadapannya.

"Kka—Kau! KAU!"

BUKK! TRAAKKK...

Pemuda pirang itu tersungkur karena pukulan yang dilayangkan Tuan Hiashi di wajahnya. Punggungnya membentur kaki kursi yang ada di koridor rumah sakit. Tuan Hiashi bahkan hampir menarik kerah baju Naruto dan memukulnya kembali kalau saja tidak ada perawat yang kini menahan tubuh yang terbakar amarah itu.

"T—Tuan Hiashi. T-Tttolong... tolong tenang, tenang."

Namun Tuan Hiashi tidak mengindahkan ucapan perawat-perawat itu, Tubuhnya memberontak ingin menghajar pemuda yang hanya terdiam di hadapannya itu. Pemuda itu... Naruto atau siapa pun namanya telah membahayakan jiwa anaknya. Sudah susah payah ia menjaga putrinya, membiarkan putrinya berada dalam perawatan rumah sakit walau ia harus hidup jauh dari anaknya, ia bahkan... ia bahkan membiarkan putrinya berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. Tentang ia yang hampir tak pernah menengoknya, padahal ia selalu memantau putrinya dari setiap laporan rumah sakit. Membiarkan putrinya berpikir bahwa dia hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya, yang pada kenyataannya selama di kantor hanya laporan kesehatan putrinya saja yang ia baca. Dan sekarang ia malah mendapati putrinya tengah berjuang untuk hidup di dalam ruang UGD gara-gara pemuda yang ingin ia hajar habis-habisan ini

"Kkkaauu... kau... Pergi. Pergi." Geram Tuan Hiashi disela-sela giginya yang bergemeletuk. Matnaya terpejam menahan amarah. Dibiarkannya Naruto itu pergi, sebelum ia berniat untuk menghilangkan nyawa Naruto. Ia muak melihat pemuda itu.

Naruto bangkit dengan enggan. Bibirnya terkatup, ia berbalik perlahan sembari menahan sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Sakit yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dnegan sakit yang menerjang batinnya. Rasa panas masih terasa di pipi kirinya, namun ia sadar bahwa hal itu memang pantas untuk ia terima. Ia telah salah menilai keadaan, salah menilai waktu. seharusnya... seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti kata hatinya. Seharusnya...

Naruto telah sampai di ujung koridor ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu ruang operasi yang berderit. Bibinya, dokter Tsunade—ia hapal betul suaranya— sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Tuan Hiashi. Sesuatu yang membuat Tuan Hiashi mengeluarkan tangis pilu. Tuan Hiashi meraung-raung, bibirnya tak henti-henti memanggil-manggil nama putrinya, sebuah panggilan yang tak akan pernah terjawab lagi.

Begitu pula Naruto. Di balik punggungnya yang terlihat tegar, mata biru cerah itu kini berkaca-kaca, dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa terasa pahit. Ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh bibinya, namun ia sudah bisa menebak tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang menjebloskan dirinya ke dalam kepedihan yang teramat menyakitkan.

Hinata telah pergi...

Naruto dengan berat hati menyeret langkahnya pergi, meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit yang diselimuti hawa kesedihan. Tangis Tuan hiashi bergema menyayat hati, membuat Naruto merasa tercabik-cabik. Hatinya merah, terluka. Sementara ia terus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

'Aku laki-laki... aku tidak boleh menangis. Tidak... jangan menangis... jangan menangis..."

Sekuat apa pun ia mencegah dirinya, cairan bening itu tetap mengalir.

Dalam diam, ia menangis.

_**THE END**_

...

...

...

Narsiez dikit gak papa yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing...**_

_**Ever After...**_

*Kenapa? Sewot? Goreng aspal. Wakakakka...*


End file.
